


Una dimensione alternativa

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blaine&Kurt are children, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper perde Blaine, ma guadagna un Kurt. E probabilmente un futuro cognato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una dimensione alternativa

**Author's Note:**

> 015\. Cooper adolescente si perde babyBlaine al supermercato e deve fare un annuncio alle casse

Cooper odiava dover andare a fare la spesa ed odiava dover badare a quella piccola piaga umana che era suo fratello minore. Non che Blaine fosse davvero molesto, era un bambino molto tranquillo e obbediente, ma era suo fratello minore e quindi, secondo le leggi non scritte della fratellanza, lui doveva odiarlo – o quantomeno doveva odiare fargli da babysitter.

Se però c’era una cosa che Cooper odiava ancora di più era dover andare a fare la spesa mentre badava a Blaine. E soprattutto, detestava con tutte le sue forze quando Blaine non lo seguiva e si perdeva nel supermercato – cosa che succedeva regolarmente ogni volta che andavano a fare la spesa insieme.

Orma i cassieri lo conoscevano come “l’adolescente che si perde il fratello minore”, cosa che francamente Cooper odiava ancora di più che dover fare la spase insieme a Blaine. Quel pomeriggio la sorte gli era completamente avversa, perché in cassa c’era la vecchia Margie, che sembrava giudicare tutto e tutti con espressione arcigna e un silenzio pesante come macigni.

“Salve Margie,” esordì Cooper, falsamente gioviale. “Bella giornata oggi, vero?”

Come per ridicolizzarlo ancora di più, alle sue parole seguirono un tuono ed una scrosciata d’acqua estremamente violenta. Margie lo fissò imperscrutabile e Cooper si sentì un po’ morire dentro.

“Resterei molto volentieri a chiacchierare con te, mia cara, ma quella piattola di mio fratello si è persa di nuovo e dovrei fare un annuncio.”

Margie continuò a fissarlo per nulla impressionata dal suo sorriso e dalla sua parlantina, ma dopo qualche altro momento di mutismo, gli avvicinò il microfono.

“Grazie, Margie cara,” sorrise Cooper, afferrando poi il microfono e cambiando totalmente espressione e tono. “Blaine, fai in modo d’essere qui alla cassa numero due entro i prossimi due minuti, altrimenti dirò a mamma e papà che hai deciso di unirti ad una banda di pagliacci girovaghi e nessuno verrà mai a cercarti. Se non sei qui entro il tempo stabilito ho solo una cosa da dirti: addio, piccola piaga della mia esistenza.”

Finito l’annuncio, Cooper tornò a sorridere a Margie, rendendole il microfono. “Grazie ancora per la splendida disponibilità.”

Margie non lo guardò nemmeno mentre rimetteva il microfono a posto; Cooper alzò le spalle e si mise ad aspettare accanto alla cassa. Tempo nemmeno un minuto che sentì piccoli passi correre velocemente verso di lui e, dopo un paio di secondi, Blaine sbucò da uno dei corridoi di scaffali, trafelato e stringendo la mano di un altro bambino.

Cooper aggrottò la fronte, perché quella era una novità.

“Coop! Ti odio!” esclamò suo fratello, non appena gli fu davanti.

“Beh, come sai il sentimento è reciproco, ma spiegami un po’ una cosa…” disse perplesso, facendo un cenno verso il bambino dietro Blaine, che ancora gli teneva la mano stretta e lo fissava con gli occhi che brillavano. “L’hai trovato nel reparto giocattoli? Perché per quanto adorabile non è una bambola, quello che ti sei portato dietro.”

Blaine alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se pensasse che Cooper fosse la persona più stupida del mondo – e probabilmente lo pensava sul serio. “Lo _so_. Questo è Kurt ed è il mio migliore amico e si è perso.”

Cooper strabuzzò gli occhi. “Mi spiegate per quale motivo voi marmocchi avete quest’incredibile ed innata tendenza a perdervi nei supermercati?”

Kurt ebbe la decenza di arrossire, mentre Blaine lo guardò con occhi speranzosi. “Coop, devi fare qualcosa per aiutarlo!”

“Santo Dio, perché a me?”

“Perché se un adulto, ecco perché,” lo rimbrottò Blaine.

“Taci, pulce, non si è adulti finché non si compiono diciotto anni.”

“Beh, allora perché sei più grande di me.”

“E lo rimarrò a lungo, soprattutto perché tu hai preso da mamma e sarai tappo per sempre.”

“Scusate,” pigolò Kurt, distogliendoli dalla loro diatriba. “Voglio solo trovare mio padre.”

“Va bene, va bene… Ma solo perché sei un bambino decisamente più carino di questa piaga di mio fratello,” disse Cooper, riavvicinandosi a Margie, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena senza battere ciglio e che gli aveva già avvicinato il microfono. Cooper le sorrise affabile, mentre sentiva Kurt sussurrare a Blaine qualcosa tipo _tuo fratello non capisce niente, perché tu sei tanto carino, secondo me_ ; lanciò un’occhiata ai due ragazzini e li vide arrossire entrambi, ma cercò di non trovare significati reconditi in quello scambio.

“Uhm… Il padre di Kurt… Kurt come?” domandò Cooper.

“Hummel,” rispose diligentemente il ragazzino, stringendosi un po’ di più a Blaine.

“Il padre di Kurt Hummel è atteso in cassa due, grazie.”

Una volta riconsegnato il microfono a Margie, Cooper si voltò di nuovo verso i due bambini, trovando suo fratello intento ad abbracciare e consolare Kurt e a dirgli che suo padre sarebbe arrivato subito a prenderlo. Vedendo il modo in cui l’altro bambino si lasciava confortare da Blaine, le cui parole ed i cui abbracci sembravano sortire davvero un effetto rassicurante, Cooper sentì qualcosa riscaldargli il cuore e, con suo grande orrore, si rese conto di provare un moto d’orgoglio per quella piccola piaga che era suo fratello minore. Che schifo!

“Kurt!” rimbombò una voce poco distante e Cooper sobbalzò non appena vide un omone farsi avanti fra gli scaffali, correndo verso di loro.

“Papà!” esclamò Kurt, lasciando la mano e l’abbraccio di Blaine solo quando il padre gli fu davanti.

“Mi hai fatto preoccupare, dov’eri finito?”

“Ero rimasto a guardare le tazze delle principesse e poi Blaine mi ha trovato e ci siamo messi a parlare delle nostre principesse preferite, poi però lui voleva farmi vedere un altro gioco divertente e quindi ci siamo spostati.”

“E chi è Blaine?” domandò il padre, alzando lo sguardo su Cooper e più o meno uccidendolo con una sola occhiata. Cooper rabbrividì e puntò il dito contro suo fratello minore, che sembrava profondamente colpevole.

“Mi scusi, signore,” pigolò, facendo un passetto avanti. “È che Kurt era tutto solo e… e così carino e volevo diventare suo amico.”

“E adesso siamo migliori amici!” esclamò Kurt, sorridendo felice. “E poi Blaine ha un fratello maggiore e lui ha fatto l’annuncio e adesso ci siamo ritrovati grazie a loro!”

Il padre di Kurt li squadrò tutti e tre, valutando qualcosa che Cooper non riusciva a capire, finché alla fine non dovette giungere ad una qualche conclusione, perché annuì e si voltò a guardarlo. Cooper si sentì morire di nuovo.

“Beh, a quanto pare questi due adesso sono amici per la pelle, quindi, se i tuoi genitori sono d’accordo, possiamo organizzare qualcosa per farli rivedere.”

“Un tè delle principesse!” esclamò Kurt, estasiato. Blaine saltellò sul posto e poi gli si attaccò al braccio.

“Coop, ti prego, ti prego, convinci mamma e papà! Kurt ha detto che fa i tè delle principesse più belli del mondo!”

“Io… ugh, va bene, va bene,” cedette Cooper, più sotto lo sguardo imperscrutabile del signor Hummel che per gli squittii deliziati di Kurt e Blaine. Dopo che il signor Hummel gli ebbe lasciato un recapito telefonico e che i due nuovi migliori amici si furono salutati con un abbraccio e, grande sorpresa, un bacio sulla guancia (quel Kurt sembrava un ragazzino intraprendente per i suoi sei anni e mezzo), Cooper si voltò verso la cassa, pronto a pagare la spesa e a fuggire da quella dimensione alternativa in cui si era ritrovato.

Blaine si offrì di mettere la spesa nelle busta e svolse il suo lavoro canticchiando felice “Il mondo è mio” e Cooper giurò su tutto ciò che aveva di più caro al mondo che la vecchia e gelida Margie fece un piccolo e minuscolo sorriso.

_Decisamente una dimensione alternativa_ , pensò Cooper.


End file.
